


Rain Check

by Krissielee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or … jealous. Jealous works, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kei_rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/gifts).



> This is my first time writing this fandom. It is, as usual, kei_rin's fault; this time she's sick and wanted fluffy JackRabbit. So I trolled the meme, and this is the result. Title sucks, barely betaed, and I think I took the prompt a little sideways, but ...
> 
> Based on the prompt from the RotG kink meme: "Bunny and Jack are together, and adorable, and Baby Tooth is a darling jealous little madam. Basically the Tinkerbell of the situation."

“Hey, Bunny! Whatcha making?” Jack asked, pressed close to the Pooka. The Warren was hotter than Jack usually cared for, but the lengths he’d go to to annoy the Guardian of Hope were immeasurable, and that included getting close to the double-boiler and sweet smelling candies being readied for Easter.

“What’s it look like, Frostbite? Chocolate, new blend,” Bunny replied, holding a spoon up to Jack’s lips. “How’s it taste?” Jack parted his lips, leaning in close, when there was a burst of chittering beside his ear.

He jerked back and Baby Tooth flew in front of the boy. “What? Oh, Baby Tooth,” Jack said, cupping her in his hands. Bunny didn’t look too amused, but Baby Tooth ignored him anyway. “Look, I’m kinda busy right now …” Baby Tooth chirped sadly. “Oh, fine, I’ll take you back to Tooth. Rain check on that chocolate?”

Jack was already on his way out of the Warren when Bunny nodded. “Sure thing.”

\--

Bunny rolled his eyes when the snowball hit the back of his head. “You’re lucky I wasn’t painting,” he said, not bothering to turn to face the winter spirit.

“Ah, you’d have made it work in the end,” Jack said, flopping down beside Bunny. “An’ I know you missed me, so don’t pretend otherwise.”

“Don’t you have a sidewalk to ice somewhere? Preferably as far from me as possible?”

Jack laughed, nudging Bunny’s shoulder. “I told you I wanted a rain check on that chocolate,” he purred.

“You think yeh deserve it?”

“I think you wanna give me some anyway,” Jack whispered, leaning in until his nose touched Bunny’s cheek. “Come on, Bunny! Please?”

“You’re worse than the ankle-biters,” Bunny said, but tugged the boy into his lap, nose to nose, paws resting of slender hips, when Jack was pulled backward. 

“What—? Oh, Baby Tooth,” Jack said, and Bunny sighed. This was getting to be too common an occurrence. The fairy chattered excitedly, and Jack grinned. “Sophie lost a tooth? Her first!” He turned back to Bunny. “We’ve gotta go congratulate her,” he said, taking the Pooka’s paw and tugging him up. “Let’s go!”

“Rain check again?”

“Rain check,” Jack promised, oblivious to Baby Tooth’s pleased expression.

\--

“North said you needed some help?” Jack asked, flying into the Warren and landing beside the Pooka.

“’Course North would say that,” Bunny replied. “I don’t _need_ help. He just thinks I need you making trouble for me.”

“You’ve got ages till Easter! Come on, Kangaroo, live a little!”

“Two weeks,” Bunny replied, ignoring the nickname. “That ain’t ages, that’s crunch time.”

Jack laughed. “All right, then. What do you need me to do?”

“Leave me alone?” Bunny said. He hadn’t meant for it to be a question.

“I keep things interesting,” Jack said, running his fingers up and down Bunny’s ears. He didn’t want to admit how good that felt.

“If I give you a few eggs to boss around, will you let me work?”

“Yeah—hey, how’d you get so tall? I mean, you’re like a billion years old. Don’t old things shrink after a while?” Jack asked.

“If you’re gonna bother me, get out. Otherwise, grab a paintbrush and get to work.”

Jack smiled wide and grabbed a paintbrush, careful not to freeze the eggs as he painted them. Five eggs in, however, and he was back to scratching Bunny’s ears and neck. “This is more fun,” he whispered, and Bunny turned to meet Jack’s eyes, leaning close until their noses touched. “ _Way_ more fun,” he corrected, before Baby Tooth pushed her way between them, holding up a coin.

Bunny watched as she explained that she couldn’t get under the pillow to the tooth and she needed Jack’s help.

“Rain check, Kangaroo,” Jack promised, tucking the fairy into his pocket before flying off.

“That kid’s gonna be the death of me,” Bunny muttered.

\--

“I love watching the little ankle-biters finding my googies,” Bunny said proudly, leaning against a tree just out of sight. Easter Sunday was his day, after all, and he was making an effort to get out to see the kids more often now. They were happy, laughing as they held up what he’d decorated for them.

Jack hummed. “Good thing I’m holding off my blizzard till tomorrow, then.” 

“I appreciate it,” Bunny said, still watching the kids finding his eggs. He’d found some particularly good hiding spots this year, and his cinnamon-raspberry truffle eggs were a hit.

Jack tapped the tree behind Bunny, freezing it and causing the Pooka to jerk away from it in surprise. “Just keeping you on your toes,” he said, laughing a bit at Bunny’s shivers. 

“I don’t like cold,” Bunny muttered. Jack scoffed, draping himself over Bunny’s shoulders and pressing his nose to warm fur.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“An’ if I don’t want to?” he replied gruffly, his body relaxing under the intimate gesture.

Jack smiled and began to answer when something caught his eye. “What’s Baby Tooth doing out here alone?” he asked. “She should be with Tooth.” One more soft scratch between Bunny’s ears and he was off to see what the little fairy needed.

\--

“I’m beginnin’ ta think Baby Tooth doesn’t like me,” Bunny told Jack the next time they were alone.

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s following you everywhere, Frostbite. We haven’t had a moment’s peace from her, when it’s just the two of us.”

Jack shook his head, laughing. “She just likes me, is all. I’m loveable!”

“Loveable like a traffic jam,” Bunny muttered. Jack laughed, nuzzling Bunny’s cheek.

“Come on, Bunny. Admit it. You can’t imagine life without me.”

Bunny opened his mouth to respond when he heard the unmistakable chirping of Baby Tooth. “Told ya,” he muttered as the fairy fluttered in front of Jack, shooting glares at the Pooka. Jack seemed oblivious as Baby Tooth tugged as his hoodie, wanting him to follow. 

“No, not this time,” Jack said, gently cupping his hands around Baby Tooth. “You can’t just drag me away from Bunny all the time.” Baby Tooth hmphed, crossing her arms. “You’re my friend, but I _like_ Bunny, okay? And it’s really hard to let him know that when you keep interrupting.”

Bunny glanced at Jack. “She’s jealous.”

“What? No she’s not.”

“Then why else would she not want me chinnin’ ya?”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe she thinks you smell funny.” Baby Tooth chirruped, and Jack blinked. He didn’t know she knew those kinds of words. “Or … jealous. Jealous works, too.”

Bunny watched Baby Tooth carefully as he nuzzled Jack’s hair. “Come find me after you’ve worked this out Frostbite,” he murmured.

Then they were alone.

“Look, I really like Bunny,” Jack began. “And you’re my friend, Baby Tooth. But I really, _really_ want to get closer to Bunny.”

Baby Tooth pouted, telling her side of the story to Jack.

“No, really. I, uh, I appreciate it, but you can’t be jealous of Bunny, okay?”

Baby Tooth sighed and nodded, flying away sadly. As soon as she was gone, Jack went after Bunny.

“So you said something about chinning before,” Jack said by way of greeting, taking Bunny’s paintbrush away and carefully setting the egg the Pooka was painting down. “I was hoping you could maybe demonstrate what that was?”

Bunny smiled, tugging Jack close, nuzzling his hair, marking the boy.

“What, that’s it? I mean, I thought kangaroos could go for days!”

“Watch it, Jackie.”

Jack laughed, nuzzling Bunny’s neck in apology. 

Well. The start of one, anyway.


End file.
